Список литературы по сеттингу Ravenloft
Базовые книги правил AD&D 2 * Andria Hayday, Bruce Nesmith. TSR 1053 Ravenloft: Realm of Terror («The Black Box»). TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-853-6). * TSR 91271 Introduction to the Land of the Mists. TSR, 1991. * Andria Hayday, Bruce Nesmith. TSR 1108 Ravenloft Campaign Setting («The Red Box»). Boxed set. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-942-4) (Коробка включает две книги: Ravenloft Campaign Setting: Realms of Terror и Ravenloft Campaign Setting: Domains and Denizens). * William W. Connors, Steve Miller. TSR 2174 Domains of Dread. TSR, 1997 (ISBN 0-7869-0672-3). D&D 3.x * Andrew Cermak, John W. Mangrum, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15000 Ravenloft Core Rulebook (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2002 (ISBN 1-58846-075-4). * Brian Campbell, Carla Hollar, Rucht Lilavivat, John W. Mangrum, Anthony Pryor, Peter Woodworth, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15004 Ravenloft Dungeon Master’s Guide (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2003 (ISBN 1-58846-084-3). * Andrew Cermak, John W. Mangrum, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15005 Ravenloft Player’s Handbook (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2003 (ISBN 1-58846-091-6). Дополнительные книги правил, атласы, монстрятники AD&D 2 * William W. Connors. TSR 2122 MC10: Ravenloft Monstrous Compendium I. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-108-3). * William W. Connors, Andria Hayday, James Lowder, Bruce Nesmith. TSR 9331 RR1: Darklords. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-137-7). * Nigel Findley. TSR 9345 RR3: Van Richten’s Guide to Vampires. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-151-2). * Scott Bennie, Colin McComb. TSR 9348 RR4: Islands of Terror. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-349-3). * William W. Connors. TSR 9355 RR5: Van Richten’s Guide to Ghosts. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-351-5). * William W. Connors, Bruce Nesmith. TSR 1079 Forbidden Lore. Boxed set. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-354-X) (Коробка включает книги Cryptic Allegiances, Dark Recesses, Nova Arcanum, Oaths of Evil, The Walking Dream). * Eric W. Haddock. TSR 9412 RS1: Van Richten’s Guide to the Lich. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-572-0). * William W. Connors. TSR 2139 MC15: Ravenloft Monstrous Compendium II: Children of the Night. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-586-0). * Nigel Findley. TSR 9416 RR7: Van Richten’s Guide to Werebeasts. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-633-6). * Lisa Smedman. TSR 1088 Castles Forlorn. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-645-X). * Teeuwynn Woodruff. TSR 9417 Van Richten’s Guide to the Created. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-819-3). * Skip Williams. TSR 9451 Van Richten’s Guide to the Ancient Dead. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-873-8). * Kirk Botulla, Shane Lacy Hensley, Nicky Rea, Teeuwynn Woodruff. TSR 2153 Ravenloft Monstrous Compendium III: Creatures of Darkness. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 0-7869-0751-7). * Teeuwynn Woodruff. TSR 9477 Van Richten’s Guide to Fiends. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0122-5). * David Wise. TSR 9496 Van Richten’s Guide to the Vistani. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0155-1). * Shane Lacy Hensley, Bill Slavicsek. TSR 1124 The Nightmare Lands. Boxed set. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0174-8) (Коробка включает книги Book of Nightmares, The Journal of Dr. Illhousen, The Nightmare Lands Monstrous Supplement, The Rules of Dreams and Nightmares). * William W. Connors. TSR 9510 Forged of Darkness. TSR, 1996 (ISBN 0-7869-0369-4). * Johnathan Ariadne Caspian, Paul Culotta, Carol L. Johnson, Steve Miller. TSR 9513 Children of the Night: Vampires. TSR, 1996 (ISBN 0-7869-0378-3). * William W. Connors. TSR 2162 Ravenloft Monstrous Compendium I & II. TSR, 1996 (ISBN 0-7869-0392-9) (Переиздание в одной книге двух бестиариев Ravenloft Monstrous Compendiums MC10 и MC15). * William W. Connors, Lisa Smedman. TSR 1146 Requiem: The Grim Harvest. Boxed set. TSR, 1996 (ISBN 0-7869-0431-3) (Коробка включает модуль Death Triumphant и приложения Necropolis и Requiem). * Steve Miller, Sean K. Reynolds и др. TSR 9555 Children of the Night: Ghosts. TSR, 1997 (ISBN 0-7869-0752-5). * William W. Connors. TSR 9559 Champions of the Mists. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-0765-7). * William W. Connors. TSR 9583 Children of the Night: Werebeasts. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-1202-2). * Peter Adkison, Steve Miller и др. TSR 11360 Children of the Night: The Created. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1360-6). * John W. Mangrum, Steve Miller. TSR 11382 Carnival. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1382-7). * Nigel Findley, Teeuwynn Woodruff. TSR 11447 Van Richten’s Monster Hunter’s Compendium I. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1447-5) (Переиздание в одной книге руководств Van Richten’s Guide to Vampires, Van Richten’s Guide to Werebeasts и Van Richten’s Guide to the Created). * William W. Connors, Eric W. Haddock, Skip Williams, David Wise, David Wu. TSR 11507 Van Richten’s Monster Hunter’s Compendium II. TSR, 1999 (ISBN 0-7869-1507-2) (Переиздание в одной книге руководств Van Richten’s Guide to Ghosts, Van Richten’s Guide to the Lich и Van Richten’s Guide to the Ancient Dead). * Steve Miller, David Wise, Teeuwynn Woodruff. TSR 11613 Van Richten’s Monster Hunter’s Compendium III. TSR, 2000 (ISBN 0-7869-1613-3) (Переиздание в одной книге руководств Van Richten’s Guide to Fiends, Van Richten’s Guide to the Vistani и нового руководства Van Richten’s Guide to Witches). D&D 3.x * Andrew Cermak, John W. Mangrum, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15001 Secrets of the Dread Realms (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2002 (ISBN 1-58846-076-2). * Jackie Cassada, Nicky Rea. WW 15002 Denizens of Darkness (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2002 (ISBN 1-58846-077-0). * Andrew Cermak, John W. Mangrum, Ryan Naylor, Chris Nichols, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15010 Van Richten’s Arsenal (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2002 (ISBN 1-58846-079-7). * Beth Bostic, Carla Hollar, Tadd McDivitt. WW 15003 Champions of Darkness (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2002 (ISBN 1-58846-081-9). * Andrew Cermak, John W. Mangrum, Chris Nichols, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15020 Ravenloft Gazetteer Volume I (D&D 3.0). Atrhaus, 2002 (ISBN 1-58846-080-0). * Brian Campbell, James Lowder, Peter Woodworth. WW 15030 Heroes of Light (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2002 (ISBN 1-58846-082-7). * Rucht Lilavivat, Ryan Naylor. WW 15011 Van Richten’s Guide to the Walking Dead (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2003 (ISBN 1-58846-085-1). * John W. Mangrum, Ryan Naylor, Chris Nichols, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15021 Ravenloft Gazetteer Volume II (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2003 (ISBN 1-58846-830-5) * John W. Mangrum, Stuart Turner, Peter Woodworth, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15022 Ravenloft Gazetteer Volume III (D&D 3.0). Arthaus, 2003 (ISBN 1-58846-086-X). * Carla Hollar. Ravenloft Tarokka Deck. Arthaus, 2003 (ISBN 1-58846-090-8). * James Lowder, John W. Mangrum, Ryan Naylor, Anthony Pryor, Voronica Whitney-Robinson, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15023 Ravenloft Gazetteer Volume IV (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2004 (ISBN 1-58846-087-8). * Brett King, Rucht Lilavivat, Tadd McDivitt, Penny Williams. WW 15012 Van Richten’s Guide to the Shadow Fey (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2004 (ISBN 1-58846-088-6). * Steve Miller, Anthony Pryor, Penny Williams, Skip Williams. WW 15031 Legacy of the Blood (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2004 (ISBN 1-58846-089-4). * Jackie Cassada, Nicky Rea. WW 15006 Denizens of Dread (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2004 (ISBN 1-58846-951-4) (Переиздание Denizens of Darkness под D&D 3.5). * Andrew Cermak, John W. Mangrum, Steve Miller, Ryan Naylor, Andrew Wyatt. WW 15024 Ravenloft Gazetteer Volume V (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2004 (ISBN 1-58846-964-6). * Harold Johnson, Steve Miller, Ryan Naylor. WW 15032 Dark Tales and Disturbing Legends (D&D 3.5). Arthaus, 2005 (ISBN 1-58846-787-2). * Carla Hollar, Rucht Lilavivat. Van Richten’s Guide to the Mists (D&D 3.5). 2005 (Книга не издавалась, доступна на сайте White Wolfhttp://download.white-wolf.com/download/download.php?file_id=410). D&D 4 * Bruce Cordell, Eytan Bernstein, Brian James, Robin Laws, John Snead. Open Grave: Secrets of the Undead. WotC, 2009 (ISBN 9780786950690). Модули AD&D * Laura Hickman, Tracy Hickman. TSR 9075 I6: Ravenloft. TSR, 1983. * Laura Hickman, Tracy Hickman. TSR 9181 I10: Ravenloft II: The House on Gryphon Hill. TSR, 1986 (ISBN 0-88038-322-4). * Jean Blashfield. Master of Ravenloft (Adventure 6 Gamebook). TSR, 1986. * Mark O’Reilly. DF5 Horror of Spider Point. Dragonsfoot UK, 2001. AD&D 2 * Blake Mobley. TSR 9298 RA1: Feast of Goblyns. TSR, 1990 (ISBN 0-88038-877-3). * Anne Brown. TSR 9321 RA2: Ship of Horror. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-127-X). * Dale "Slade" Henson, J. Robert King. TSR 9336 RR2: Book of Crypts. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-142-3) (Сборник из 9 коротких приключений). * Bruce Nesmith. TSR 9338 RA3: Touch of Death. TSR, 1991 (ISBN 1-56076-144-X). * Bill Slavicsek. TSR 9352 RQ1: Night of the Walking Dead. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-350-7). * David Wise. TSR 9364 RQ2: Thoughts of Darkness. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-353-1). * Bruce Nesmith. TSR 9375 RQ3: From the Shadows. TSR, 1992 (ISBN 1-56076-356-6). * Eric W. Haddock, David Wise. TSR 9413 RM1: Roots of Evil. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-597-6). * Bruce Nesmith. TSR 9414 RM2: The Created. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-610-7). * William W. Connors. TSR 9415 RM3: Web of Illusion. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-618-2). * Laura Hickman, Tracy Hickman. TSR 9418 RM4: House of Strahd. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-671-9) (Переиздание модуля I6: Ravenloft под AD&D 2). * Richard Baker. TSR 9419 Dark of the Moon. TSR, 1993 (ISBN 1-56076-688-3). * Lisa Smedman. TSR 9439 Adam’s Wrath. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-833-9). * Lisa Smedman. TSR 9452 The Awakening. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-883-5). * Bruce Nesmith, Lisa Smedman. TSR 9456 Hour of the Knife. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-892-4). * Colin McComb. TSR 9466 Howls in the Night. TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-56076-927-0). * Nick Baron. Castle of the Undead (Endless Quest series). TSR, 1994 (ISBN 1-560768-36-3). * Lisa Smedman. TSR 9476 When Black Roses Bloom. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0101-2). * Drew Bittner. TSR 9493 Circle of Darkness. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0128-4). * William W. Connors. TSR 9494 A Light in the Belfry. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0133-0). * Lisa Smedman. TSR 9495 Chilling Tales. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0142-X). * Steve Kurtz. TSR 9497 The Evil Eye. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0167-5). * Jeff Grubb. TSR 9499 Neither Man Nor Beast. TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-7869-0205-1). * Jean Rabe. Night of the Tiger (Endless Quest series). TSR, 1995 (ISBN 0-099540-81-9, ISBN 0-786901-14-4). * William W. Connors, Dave Gross. TSR 1141 Bleak House: The Death of Rudolph van Richten. Boxed set. TSR, 1996 (ISBN 0-7869-0386-4). * Lisa Smedman. TSR 9523 Death Unchained. TSR, 1996 (ISBN 0-7869-0408-9). * Lisa Smedman. TSR 9526 Death Ascendant. TSR, 1996 (ISBN 0-7869-0414-3). * William W. Connors, Lisa Smedman. Death Triumphant (1996). См. Requiem: The Grim Harvest. * John W. Mangrum. Death Undaunted (1996) (Приключение не издавалось, в настоящее время размещено с разрешения автора на сайте Fraternity of Shadowshttp://fraternityofshadows.com/Library/DeathUndaunted_JWM.pdf). * William W. Connors. TSR 9537 The Forgotten Terror. TSR, 1997 (ISBN 0-7869-0699-5). * Kevin Melka, Steve Miller. TSR 9541 Servants of Darkness. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-0659-6). * Monte Cook. TSR 9582 Vecna Reborn. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-1201-4). * William W. Connors, John D. Rateliff, Cindi Rice. TSR 1163 The Shadow Rift. TSR, 1998 (ISBN 0-7869-1200-6). * John W. Mangrum. The Heart’s Final Beat. В сборнике TSR JAM 1999 (TSR 11445, 1999) (ISBN 0-786914-45-9). * Bruce R. Cordell, Steve Miller. TSR 11662 Die Vecna Die!. TSR, 2000 (ISBN 0-7869-1662-1). D&D 3.x * Bruce R. Cordell, James Wyatt. WW 953937200 Expedition to Castle Ravenloft. WotC, 2006 (ISBN 0-7869-3946-X) (Переиздание модуля I6: Ravenloft под D&D 3.5). Модули, опубликованные в журнале Dungeon (все — AD&D 2, кроме особо отмеченных) * William W. Connors. Bane of the Shadowborn. Dungeon № 31. * Christopher Perkins. Horror’s Harvest. Dungeon № 38. * Steve Kurtz. The Price of Revenge. Dungeon № 42. * Paul Culotta. Felkovic’s Cat. Dungeon № 50. * Paul Culotta. Laughing Man. Dungeon № 52. * Lisa Smedman. The Sea Wolf. Dungeon № 55. * Jason Kuhl. The Baron’s Eyrie. Dungeon № 58. * D. De Fazio, C.A. Stiles. Jigsaw. Dungeon № 61. * Jeff Crook. Last Dance. Dungeon № 64. * Raymond E. Dyer. The House on the Edge of Midnight. Dungeon № 76. * Ari Marmell. Domains of Dread: The Endless Road. Dungeon № 174 (D&D 4). Статьи в журнале Dragon AD&D 2 * Andria Hayday. Game Wizards: Ravenloft — Gothic horror at its horrifying best. Dragon № 160. * Bruce Nesmith. The Game Wizards. Dragon № 162. * Nigel D. Findley. The Mind of the Vampire. Dragon № 162. * Bruce Nesmith. Are You Having Bad Thoughts? Dragon № 174. * William W. Connors. Out of the Mists. Dragon № 174. * Dori Hein. Game Wizards: Visit the Revisited Ravenloft Setting — If You Dare. Dragon № 205. * William W. Connors. Geas: the Vistani Card Game. Dragon № 210. * William W. Connors. Donning a New Masque. Dragon № 215. * Jay Knioum. Nocturnal Crusade. Dragon № 234. * Robert S. Mullin. The Book of Souls. Dragon № 234. * Steven Brown. Undead Again. Dragon № 234. * Jason Kuhl. Rogue’s Gallery: Silent Sheehan. Dragon № 238. * Matthew L. Martin. Saga of the Mists. Dragon № 240. * Kevin Melka. Bazaar of the Bizarre: Dwarven Relics. Dragon № 245. * Brian P. Hudson. Jack-O-Lanterns. Dragon № 252. * Mathew L. Martin. Arcane Lore: Tomes of Forbidden Lore. Dragon № 252. * James Lowder. Rogue’s Gallery: Land of Spectres. Dragon № 258. * Cindi Rice, Steve Miller. Van Richten’s Legacy: The Herbalist Shop. Dragon № 260. * James Wyatt. Half-Pint Heroes. Dragon № 262. * Ed Bonny. Harrowed Heroes. Dragon № 264. * Aaron Williams. Interview of the Lost Boys in the Dark Shadows. Dragon № 264. * James Wyatt. Van Richten’s Legacy: The Cult of Simon Audaire. Dragon № 264. * Brian P. Hudson. Arcane Lore: Weremagic. Dragon № 266. * Steve Miller. The Secret Library of Vecna. Dragon № 272. * Owen K.C. Stephens. Van Richten’s Legacy: Wicked Garden. Dragon № 273. * William W. Connors. Vampires A-Z. Dragon Annual № 1 (1996). * Owen K.C. Stephens. Denizens of Dread. Dragon Annual № 3 (1998). D&D 3.x * David Noonan. Ravenloft — the Return of Strahd. Dragon № 315. * Bruce Cordell, James Wyatt. Interview: Expedition to Castle Ravenloft. Dragon № 348. * F. Wesley Schneider. Spellcraft: The Tome of Strahd. Dragon № 348. * James Lowder. Ravenloft: The Shadows of Sithicus. Dragon № 351. D&D 4 * Matthew Sernett. Domains of Dread: Sunderheart, The Funeral City. Dragon № 368. * Robert J. Schwalb. Domain of Dread: Graefmotte, The Font of Shadows. Dragon № 375. * Daniel Marthaler. Domain of Dread: Monadhan, The Traitor’s Hold. Dragon № 378. * Chris Sims. Playing Vistani. Dragon № 380. Художественные произведения * TSR 8056 Вампир Туманов ( ) (изд. сентябрь 1991 г.), автор — Кристи Голден (ISBN 1-56076-155-5) * TSR 8057 Рыцарь Черной Розы ( ) (изд. декабрь 1991 г.), автор — Джеймс Лоудер (ISBN 1-56076-156-3) * TSR 8058 Танец мёртвых ( ) (изд. июнь 1992 г.), автор — Кристи Голден (ISBN 1-56076-352-3) * TSR 8059 Сердце полуночи ( ) (изд. декабрь 1992 г.), автор — Дж. Роберт Кинг (ISBN 1-56076-355-8) * TSR 8060 Полотно тёмных душ ( ) (изд. март 1993 г.), автор — Элейн Бергстром (ISBN 1-56076-571-2) * TSR 8061 Карнавал страха ( ) (изд. июль 1993 г.), автор — Дж. Роберт Кинг (ISBN 1-56076-628-X) * TSR 8062 Я, Страд: мемуары вампира ( ) (изд. сентябрь 1993 г.), автор — П. Н. Элрод (ISBN 0-7869-0175-6) * TSR 8063 Враг внутри ( ) (изд. февраль 1994 г.), автор — Кристи Голден (ISBN 1-56076-887-8) * TSR 8064 Морденхейм ( ) (изд. май 1994 г.), автор — Чет Вилльямсон (ISBN 1-56076-852-5) * TSR 8065 Равенлофтские истории ( ) (изд. сентябрь 1994 г.), под редакцией Брайна Томсена (ISBN 1-56076-931-9) * TSR 8067 Башня Судьбы ( ) (изд. ноябрь 1994 г.), автор — Марк Антоний (ISBN 0-7869-0062-8) * TSR 8069 Кровавая баронесса ( ) (изд. март 1995 г.), автор — Элейн Бергстром (ISBN 0-7869-0146-2) * TSR 8068 Смерть тёмного владыки ( ) (изд. июнь 1995 г.), автор — Лорел Гамильтон (ISBN 0-7869-4122-7) * TSR 8070 Ученик распада ( ) (изд. декабрь 1995 г.), автор — Таня Хафф (ISBN 0-7869-0206-X) * TSR 8071 Король мёртвых ( ) (изд. март 1996 г.), автор — Джин ДиВизи (ISBN 0-7869-0483-6) * TSR 8072 В постели со злом ( ) (изд. сентябрь 1996 г.), автор — Андреа Кардарелла (ISBN 0-7869-0515-8) * TSR 8073 Повелитель Некрополиса ( ) (изд. ноябрь 1997 г.), автор — Джин ДиВизи (ISBN 0-7869-0660-X) * TSR 8074 Рожденный в тени ( ) (изд. март 1998 г.), авторы — Кэрри Бэбрис и Уильям Коннорс (ISBN 0-7869-0766-5) * TSR 8075 Я, Страд: война против Азалина ( ) (изд. июнь 1998 г.) автор — П. Н. Элрод (ISBN 0-7869-0754-1) * TSR 21333 Призрак Черной Розы ( ) (изд. март 1999 г.), авторы — Джеймс Лоудер и Вороника Уитни-Робинсон (ISBN 0-7869-1333-9) Серия романов «Ravenloft: Dominion» (издание Wizards of the Coast) * Кости небес ( ) (изд. сентябрь 2008 г.), автор — Саманта Хендерсон (ISBN 0-7869-5111-7) * Двор Митры ( ) (изд. ноябрь 2008 г.), автор — Дэвид А. Пейдж (ISBN 0-7869-5068-4) * Чёрный крестовый поход ( ) (не изд., в мае 2009 г. размещён в свободном доступе на сайте WotCDownload the complete, compiled Black Crusade (844 Kbs PDF)), автор — Ари Мармелл Нетбуки Нетбуки Kargatanehttp://www.kargatane.com * The Book of Souls (1997). * The Book of Sorrows (1998). * The Forgotten Children (1998). * The Book of Secrets (1999). * Haunted Sites (1999). * The Book of Shadows (2000). * Children of the Night: Demons (2001). * John W. Mangrum, Ryan Naylor. Shadow of the Knife (D&D 3.0). 2001 (Приключение, продолжающее модуль Hour of the Knife). * The Book of Sacrifices (2002). Нетбуки Fraternity of Shadowshttp://www.fraternityofshadows.com/Library.html * Undead Sea Scrolls. 2001, 2002, 2003. * Souragne Gazetteer (2006). * Zherisian Gazetteer (2007). * Van Richten Society Research Files: Dopplegangers (2007). * Nocturnal Sea Gazetteer (2008). * Quoth the Raven. Электронный журнал. Выпуски 01 — 17. Русскоязычные нетбуки * Дневник Прелестницы. Eternal Order, 2008.http://www.graycardinal.narod.ru/klanville.html * Дневник Прелестницы: Декаденс. Eternal Order, 2009. * Дневник Прелестницы: Пойманная Красота. Eternal Order, 2010. * Mr.Garret, Ника Бельская и др. Книга Встреч. 2005.http://www.graycardinal.narod.ru/r001.html Примечания Ссылки Модули цикла «Великое Соединение», выложенные для свободного скачивания на сайте Wizards of the Coast: * Feast of Goblyns * Ship of Horror * Touch of Dead * Night of the Walking Dead * Night of the Walking Dead (карты) * From the Shadows * Roots of Evil *